


里约之旅.The Road to Rio

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Olympics, F/F, Olympics, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 在去往里约奥运会的路上，车子出了故障，众人被一场暴风雨困在旅馆里。问题是，每个房间都只有一张床。





	里约之旅.The Road to Rio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sniperct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Road to Rio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699402) by [sniperct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct). 



“哦这太尴尬了，你说呢？”莉娜抱起胳膊靠在墙上，两眼盯着房间那头的女人。

“不，没什么可尴尬的。”艾米丽绕过屋里唯一的一张床走向莉娜，动作优雅得如同一只猫。她手指点在莉娜眉心。“不过这都是你的错。”

“ _怎么_ 就成了我的错？”她拍开艾米丽的手，抬眼狠瞪着那女人，但后者似乎不为所动。

“是你说这条路近。”艾米丽把手放回身侧，歪过脑袋，支棱着眉毛。“还说这会很 _有趣_ 。来次公路旅行，能让我们重新打成一片。”是谁提议从洛杉矶开车到里约热内卢的？不过艾米丽也有些疑心更不靠谱的到底是这项提议，还是大家的一致赞同。

“又不是我把车弄坏的。”莉娜吹开滑到眼前的刘海，“其他人也没发火啊。”

“莱因哈特还把这当成修身养性呢。他可不是征询意见的最佳人选。”跟莉娜·奥克斯顿、莱因哈特·威尔海姆、杰克·莫里森、加布里尔·莱耶斯在一辆车里困了六天，艾米丽简直想杀人。把他们四个都宰了。至少不能放过和她待在旅馆同一间屋子里的某个人。就算不宰了她，也该干点什么。这是她欠她的，她从伦敦以后就这么想。

“我们不会错过开幕式的，我保证。”

“我们甚至都没到巴西呢。”

“就快到啦！到时有好几天的时间休息训练。没问题的！”

艾米丽走到窗边，拉开窗帘让莉娜看外面的倾盆大雨。电光恰在此时闪过，让她的动作更添了几分戏剧色彩。“我们一晚上都困在这里。可能明天都走不了。这要怎么准时赶到？”

“直觉告诉我没问题。”

“ _Mon dieu._ _（我的老天。）_ ”艾米丽捏捏鼻梁，拉上窗帘，大步朝浴室走去，“我去冲个澡。”走过莉娜身边时，她垂下眼帘瞥了一眼，看到那姑娘面色涨得通红，突然站也不是坐也不是。很好。

温水让酸痛的肌肉放松下来。至少，那车里还是挺宽敞的。她不开车的时候，会爬到后座在她和威尔海姆之间那点空间里尽可能地伸展一下。莱耶斯和莫里森也没那么糟。作为艾米丽为数不多的朋友之一，莱耶斯是个沉默寡言的人，平时相当安静，但威尔海姆总能让他开口。她不知道那德国老头是怎么办到的，甚至她自己都不止一次中过招。而杰克……就是杰克。他曾经的幽默感近年来几乎消失殆尽，但艾米丽跟他并不熟悉，因此不甚在意。如今他甚至比加布里尔更沉默寡言。

其实这趟旅程也没她说的那么糟。她一直不愿承认，但莉娜挨着她打盹的时候她还是很开心的。不过，莉娜从八年前就是个迷人的麻烦鬼。

走出浴室时，艾米丽发现莉娜正蜷在一张椅子里。看见身上就裹了一条浴巾的艾米丽，莉娜差点把眼珠子都瞪出来，但终究恢复了常态。几乎。

“这是你最后一届比赛了，不是吗？”

艾米丽僵了一下，又逼着自己放松下来。“ _Oui._ _（对。）_ 比完这几场，我不会再参赛了。”

“为什么？”莉娜的目光在艾米丽腿上游移，注意到了她右膝下方的伤痕。当年莉娜在北京第一次参加奥运会时，正赶上艾米丽严重摔伤。但她拼搏四年重返赛场，再过四年依然如此。她很顽强，莉娜无法想象四年后在东京再也看不到艾米丽的身影。

屋外一声惊雷，莉娜抬头看着天花板上忽明忽暗的灯。

“我老了，莉娜。”艾米丽一屁股坐在床沿，交叉脚踝，打量着短跑选手。莉娜是当今跑得最快的女性之一，世界排名第二，史上排名第三，只落后卡尔梅利塔·杰特尔几分之一秒。她还是女子一百米栏的纪录保持者。她快如闪电，仍处于巅峰状态。艾米丽觉得有些……嫉妒。

“可你才三十三岁。”莉娜直起身，“是因为你的伤吗？”

“不是。”艾米丽的微笑里透着一丝苦涩，“体操运动员不像红酒越老越醇。一般队内平均年龄只有十九岁。我们慢慢上了年纪。柔韧性变差。骨骼和肌肉经过几年的摧残，总要付出代价。超过二十五岁还能参赛的选手少之又少。”不是说完全没有，但他们很少能获奖。艾米丽至今还在法国队的唯一原因，就是她付出了比以前更多的努力。她恐怕情愿毁掉自己的身体都不愿放弃。

“你上次拿了铜牌。”莉娜指出，“你还拿过两枚金牌。我敢说你柔韧性好得很。”天哪，她真想知道到底有多好。

“是四届奥运会，两枚金牌。”艾米丽提醒她，“不过我想这还是个值得骄傲的成绩。”

莉娜一跃而起，跳到艾米丽跟前，双手按住那女人的肩膀。“你能行的，艾米丽！如果你打算在里约奥运会后退役，那就画下圆满句号，功成身退吧！”

艾米丽抬头看着她，一边惊讶于莉娜身体里蕴藏的力量，一边强忍着想亲吻她的冲动。又是一道闪电，让她回过神来。“谢谢你给我打气。不过我们该睡了。”

“哦。对。”莉娜松开手，朝椅子方向指了指，“我就……睡椅子吧。挺舒服的！”

“不。”艾米丽翻了个白眼，站起身来，“床上空间对我们俩足够了，我不想毁了你破世界纪录的机会。”她解开浴巾扔在莉娜头上。正中面门。

莉娜扯下浴巾，闻到艾米丽身上的香波气味，突然有些眩晕。艾米丽已经钻进了被窝。莉娜长叹一声，关灯脱裤子爬上床。她不是没想过跟艾米丽同床共枕，却不是眼下这样。

艾米丽翻身面对着她，胳膊自然而然地搭在她腰上，莉娜身形一僵。

“怎么了？”

“没……”莉娜翻身侧卧。黑暗中，她看不清艾米丽的面容，但能听到她的呼吸。能感觉到热气吐在自己脸上。她一只手顺着艾米丽后背滑下。哦。见鬼。

“艾米丽？”

“嗯？”

“你是不是没穿短裤？”

“嗯。”

整整一分钟过去了，莉娜还在努力消化这个消息。“这是对我一路唱歌的报复吗？”

艾米丽喉咙里咯咯轻笑，用一边胳膊肘撑起身子。“你说呢？”她手指顺着莉娜脸颊向下，转而消失在发丝间。“你还记得伦敦那家酒吧吗？”

“呃。你大概得帮我缩小一下范围，”莉娜喃喃道，“伦敦我去过的酒吧太多了。”

“王冠酒吧。”艾米丽嗓音里带着一抹哀伤。她再也掩饰不住的哀伤。“比赛之后。那是杰哈去世后的第一年。”

莉娜点点头。她在北京认识了杰哈和艾米丽，他突然离世对朋友们打击很大。“我记得。要是那年能看着你参赛，他一定很高兴。”

“ _Oui…_ _（对……）_ ”艾米丽用拇指摩挲着莉娜的颧骨，“在赛场外，那是我第一次感觉自己又活过来了。和你一起在那家酒吧里。”

“我想我当时醉得厉害。”莉娜咽了口唾沫，弄不清这对话的走向，“我不太记得喝完最后一杯以后发生了什么。不过，我记得我们去赏月了。”

“我们爬到了国王大道的屋顶上。两个人都 _醉得一塌糊涂_ 。”艾米丽的手指开始抚摸莉娜的后脑勺，按摩她的头皮。窗外又闪过一道电光，在她脸上投下浓重的阴影。“我跟你说了一些事。一些我从没跟别人说过的事。”

莉娜闭上眼睛，向后把头靠进艾米丽手里，咬着嘴唇忍住一声低吟。“你跟我说了那场事故。对吗？”她对那天晚上的记忆有些模糊，但她还记得几段对话。“那不是你的错，艾米丽……”

艾米丽眼里盈满泪水。她本以为莉娜不会记得。她那天晚上敢敞开心扉，多少也是因为她以为事后她们俩谁都不会记得。但她记得。现在看来，莉娜也记得。法语像连珠炮似的脱口而出。“ _那就是我的错，他死了，但我说这些不是为了_ ——”艾米丽打住话头，用回了英语，“我要说的不是这个。你还记得其他事吗？”

“呃……”莉娜张口结舌。艾米丽的手指静滞在她发丝间，她绞尽脑汁回忆着，那天晚上在她脑海中有许多空白，只能断断续续想起一些对话片段。“我想，后来我们好一阵子没说话。我真的不记得我们还聊了什么。你还好吗？你听起来不太对劲，艾米丽。”

莉娜的手顺着艾米丽的脊柱向上游走，停留在她肩胛之间，轻轻画着小圈，像是要安抚她。这一系列动作让她浑身战栗。艾米丽深知自己对莉娜能有怎样的影响，却疑心莉娜是否明白她对自己的影响。“也许……这能让你记起来。”

艾米丽再次收紧纠结在莉娜发丝间的手指，让两人的嘴唇贴在一起，她屏住了呼吸，直到莉娜开始回吻。缱绻缠绵间，莉娜的手停下画圈动作，用尽全身力气抱紧了艾米丽。艾米丽没有给她退缩的机会，轻蹭着莉娜的唇瓣喃喃低语：“头脑清醒的时候感觉果然更好。”

莉娜一下坐得笔直，手忙脚乱打开灯，重新转向艾米丽。“等等，那时我们接吻了？”

“更准确地说是热吻。”艾米丽坐起身，被单从她身上滑落下来。值得敬佩的是，莉娜只看了一眼，就避开了视线。“不过说实话我自己也不记得更多了。”

这肯定是对她唱歌的报复。莉娜稳住呼吸，却被几根有力的手指掰过脑袋面对着艾米丽，她伸手覆上艾米丽的手。“你之前怎么能一句都不提呢？”

“我本来希望你自己想起来。”这理由如今艾米丽自己听了都觉得傻。她耸耸肩，莉娜看在眼里，仍觉得优雅脱俗。艾米丽勾起嘴角。“后来我终于失去耐心了。也许是在你唱歌的时候吧，我一直在想怎么才能让你闭嘴。”

听到这里，莉娜肤色变得通红。艾米丽坐起身，手依然贴着莉娜的脸。“我猜，你可以说我们的车坏得正是时候。”至少，她是这么希望的。

“你真是太隐晦了。”莉娜小声抱怨，“我们有些人是需要戒尺敲打才能醒过神的呀！”

“你被敲醒了？”

“没有。是的。没有。”莉娜忸怩地看着艾米丽，“也许我需要再来一下。”

艾米丽反应迅速，一把将莉娜推倒在床上，四肢并用把她困在身下。“这下够厉害了？”她注视着莉娜，那姑娘发丝凌乱、脸颊通红、呼吸急促。“ _...Tu es très jolie._ _（你好美。）_ ”

“美的不是我……是你。”莉娜肩膀被压得死死的，却还是伸手够到了艾米丽的腿。

“ _Ferme ta bouche._ _（闭嘴。）_ ”艾米丽俯身封住了莉娜的唇。

几小时后，暴风雨终于停歇。难以入睡的艾米丽悄悄溜下床。她又感觉浑身酸痛，但这次完全值得。

有人敲门，她抓起一件袍子去应门。“莉娜还在休息，你有什么事？”

莱因哈特挤进屋里，似乎没注意艾米丽的模样，也没注意莉娜最喜欢的衬衫正挂在台灯上。他一屁股坐进莉娜原计划当床的椅子里。“莱耶斯和莫里森根本不知道什么叫保持安静，我只想好好睡个觉。这点要求过分吗？”他把脚翘到桌上，往椅背上一靠。“几个钟头就好，让我睡一觉……”

莉娜用胳膊肘撑起身子，睡眼朦胧地看看艾米丽，又看看莱因哈特。“要是早两个小时，我怕是会宰了你。”

“加布里尔和杰克？”艾米丽捏捏鼻梁，却忍不住轻笑出声。“很好。省得对我们问东问西。”

“你想对我的事保密？”莉娜把爬回床上的艾米丽拽进怀里。

“不。只是想避免一些不必要的调侃。相反，我们可以调侃 _他们_ 。”

“美丽动人、韧性十足又 _这么_ 聪明。”莉娜刮了刮艾米丽的鼻子，“答应我件事，亲爱的。”

“嗯。什么事？”

“别为了拿奖把命都拼上。”

“刚才谁说该功成身退的？”

“受重伤可不算功成身退。”

艾米丽眯起眼睛。“怎么想起说这个？”

“没什么。就是觉得你刚才有点嘎吱响。”

“嘎吱响？！我要让你再也笑不出来你这小东西……”

“好极了。”莱因哈特嘟囔着，“先是莱耶斯像色鬼一样扑到莫里森身上。现在拉克瓦和莉娜又开始眉来眼去。真是一刻都不让人消停。”

他跳起来挥舞着胳膊，那架势仿佛全世界都在和他作对。“我去车里睡！”

“啊，莱因哈特……”

他抬手止住莉娜，大声表明立场：“不……不，没关系。尽量别把对方弄伤了，你们还要赢 _奖牌_ 呢！要是因为相互弄伤丢了奖牌，那就悲剧了。”

他说完踱出屋去，在身后带上了门。


End file.
